Those Eyes
by faithfullymonchele
Summary: He started slapping, thumping, kicking me. I knew I couldn't stop him, I was in too much pain. I just closed my eyes and put my head down. I had to avoid those eyes. Kind of retake on the whole ChrisBrown/Rihanna thing. Hints of Niley. Rated K for abuse.


Those Eyes

**Heyyah Guys**

**This was just something that popped into my mind. It's kind of a twist of the Chris Brown/Rihanna story but to the extreme! **

**Hope you like it, I'm quite proud of this one.**

**Peace **

**Hannziibaybee**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood gob smacked at the motionless body that was laid in front of me, blood stained all over the hard wood floor of the attic. I felt my body suddenly grow heavy and sick coming up to my mouth. But I couldn't let him see, so I tried my best to stay strong.

'W-What's going on ?' I asked slowly, trying to hide how scared I was inside. All I got back was a horrible, cruel laugh.

'Well Miley, I just thought you needed a little reminder of who's boss in this relationship. And what the consequences would be if you ever broke my heart.' By now, I could feel his dirty breath breathing on top of me. I felt like I was going to throw up right there and then, all over him. But still, I stood strong.

'I-I don't know what your talking about,' I said, trying to dodge myself from his dark, evil eyes. But he took my head into his hands and tightened his grip.

'Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about,' He said. I stayed still and didn't bother to reply to him. Still avoiding his horrible eyes. But this only made him more mad and he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the cold floor.

Every bone in my body started to ache with pain. I barely had the strength to speak, let alone talk. So as he walked towards me, he continued.

'Well lets think about this, shall we. I was waiting for you at PinkBerry. You were 20 minutes late. I was getting worried. You walked down the block, thinking I didn't see you. But I did. And who did I see you with Miley? Well, lets think about this. Oh wait you were with Nick, weren't you.'

I felt tears stinging my eyes and more sick come up into my mouth. I tried to still stay strong, but it was becoming even more harder. I stayed silent. I couldn't talk to him. Not after the way said that. The sarcasm in his voice and the way he spat his name out as if it was poison made hatred fill inside me.

Unfortunately, staying silent made him more angry. He approached me so fast, he caught me of guard. Before I knew it, I was being kicked, hit, slapped and thumped. I knew I couldn't stop him, I was in too much pain. So I closed my eyes and wished. Wished for Nick to come. To save me. But in the real world, wishes don't come true. And before I knew it, everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up in a car. I looked down and saw I was wearing a gold, channel dress. My hair had been tied up, leaving a few curls. I was also dripped from head to toe in jewellery. I could tell I was on my way to an award show, but I couldn't remember which one. The last thing I remembered was the stone cold floor and excruciating pain. It was then that I turned around to seethe face of the man I now hated with all my strength.

'Hey babes, glad you finally woke up. We'll be there in about 10 minutes.' I stood staring at him in shock. I couldn't believe this. Only 24 hours ago, he was beating me silly and now he is acting as if he did nothing wrong ? It all made no sense. As he lent over to put his arm around me, I pushed it off.

'Get off of me!' I screamed. 'Who do you think you are ? Physically abusing me and then acting as if nothing had happened! You killed a man for Christ's sake! And for what, to prove that you're the boss and to stop me from even talking to my friends that just happen to be boys ? You make me sick,' I said, as I moved myself further away from him.

I immediately regretted what I had just said. I started to think about whether I was just being crazy. Maybe I just dozed off in the car and had a bit of a nightmare. I mean, he was acting completely normal. I was just about to apologize for my sudden outburst. It was then that he grabbed my hand.

'Now listen Miley,' he said. His tone of voice quickly changing from caring boyfriend to demented psycho. 'You _didn't_ see anything last night, right. There was _no_ dead body. I _didn't _touch you in any way. Do you understand ?'

He was staring me right in my eyes. Those dark, evil eyes piercing through my skin, while his grip tightened around my hand. All the horrible feelings from last night rushed straight back to me. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence, before we arrived outside a fancy street in Beverley Hills. It was then I realized we were at the Golden Globes.

I was just about to step out of the car, when he grabbed me again. He then whispered darkly into my ear, 'Remember, nothing happen last night, right.' I just nodded in agreement. I wouldn't risk getting into an argument with him now. Not now I knew what he was capable of. 'And Miley,' he continued. 'You fell down the stairs.'

* * *

Moments later, we were walking the red carpet. I'd managed to keep a fake smile plastered onto my face. At least my acting skills came in handy here. He hadn't left my side for the whole 30 minutes we had been on the carpet. But I was scared of what he would do if I did leave him. Everything seemed to be going well, except from my body still shaking of fear and me being still completely scared. I hadn't had to do any interviews and no one had asked any questions so I was pretty sure I would get out of the red carpet without having to lie. That was until I spotted Ryan Seaside **(A/N yes it is Seaside, not Seacrest. It's legal ;))**.

'Oh and look who's coming this way! It's only Miley **Stewart** and her favourite beau. Come on guys, get over here!' Ryan said into the camera. I felt like I was going to die right then and there. But still, he dragged me over to the camera. 'So Miley, what are you wearing today ?'

My mine had gone else where. He had to answer for me. I was to distracted. But the one question I didn't want to hear was coming my way. 'Ooh Miley, you've got some bad cuts and bruises on your arms there. And your face looks pretty swollen. Are you alrite ? You look like you've been in a bad accident ?'

My hands started shaking double time. My throat was swelling up. I could feel my temperature start to rise. I knew I was getting a lot of confused stares coming my way, but I couldn't seem to control myself.

'Oh, It's no-,' Justin's voice was cut off by Ryan. He obviously knew something was seriously wrong.

'Miley, are you alrite ?' Suddenly everyone's expressions turned from confused to worried. That is, all except Justin's, who was at that moment, staring at me in the eyes. His once soft eyes, were now blaring darkly at me. Threatening me not to say anything. It was those eyes that scared me the most, constantly reminding me what he was capable of. And those eyes that made me lie to everyone, and trick them into believing I was fine when really, I was far from it.

'Oh yeah these ? I…' I swallowed the gulp that laid in my throat, when I looked into those horrible dark eyes once more. '…fell down the stairs'

* * *

**So guys, what do ya think ?**

**Please Review!**

**Peace**

**Hannziibaybee**


End file.
